Sonic Storm Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas
Sonic Storm Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas was directed by John Price46500, set to released in November 2014 to direct-to-video, it will be the first part of Sonic's Holiday Tales. Plot Sonic's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Mother Squirrel from the Gruffalo tells the story to her children of Sonic and the Ice Age gang about their Christmas and it begins with Scrat trying to get the Acorn in Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy style and before the events of Ice Age: Continental Drift, Sonic appears falling down the snow with Peaches and throwing snow balls to Crash and Eddie while Manny gets a Red like-rock ball, preparing Christmas, he introducting to all of them, Manny knows Sonic (due to the final battle between Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic battling Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotnik in Sonic Generations), Sonic, Peaches and the Ice Age gang decides to design a Christmas tree, but then the frozen ice Star destroys the Christmas Rock, usually Sid was on the Naughty list, just as luck Manny was on the naughty list as Peaches says, Sid falls down just as his tears cause his feets to be frozen Eddie and Crash watches, Scrat spots the Nut on the frozen but then the Spider came, Meanwhile Sid, Peaches, Crash, Eddie and Diego go to the North Pole using the Northern Lights, they are in a mysterious fog/mist, along with Sid, Peaches, Crash and Eddie they fall off until they saved by Prancer, meanwhile Manny, Sonic and Diego are rebuilding the Christmas rock until Ellie appeared tolding them did they see Peaches, Crash and Eddie so they followed them, Meanwhile Pracher, Sid, and Peaches are walking until Pracher says he will fly they, Sonic, Manny, Ellie and the gang are finding them they see Diego frozen and Amy too (he realizes that Amy was frozen for 2 days), Sonic believe and tells Manny to believe too, a Spotlight appeared, Peaches, Sid, Crash, Eddie & Peacher appeared in the North Pole, a Blue Mini-Sloth appeared tolding Sid to get out, Sid saids "You and What army" a couple of Mini-Sloth and Crash and Eddie watched in horror and they try to leave, then Pracher get stuck but they got him out but by then The Crack of the Frozen appeared making the Mountain avalanche, Manny, Sonic, Ellie, Amy and Diego they see in Horror, a Teenage Santa was beginning to start to delivery Presents, until the Avalanche and he screams saying "Ho Ho No", Sonic, Manny and Ellie found Peaches, Pracher found her saying to Sid that he grounded for crushing Trouble, Santa appeared saying Everything ruined, Sid, Sonic, Manny and everyone are on the Naughty list due to the trouble they cause, Manny says he did he know his name, Sonic realizes that they ruined Christmas to be but on the Naughty list because of the destruction Sonic and Manny both had a idea together, Peaches says it Impossible says it Eight and Sonic & Manny says it Eight-hundred of them, Peaches and Amy says hit it, they all sing Deck the Halls, Sonic, Manny, Amy, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash & Eddie says goodbye to Santa, Scrat is on Santa's slay finding the Nuts, the movie ends with Antti Tuisku singing (Valovuodet (Varjosi Jäi) (a.k.a. in Translate Light Years (Your Shadow was left). Trivia *the trailer will be released in May 2014 with Coldplay (Clocks), Leri Leskinen (Joulutarina/Christmas Story), Antti Tuisku (Valovuodet (Varjosi Jäi) and The Wanted (Chasing the Sun) as it trailer music. *the only film that the Villians and Dr. Eggman (even Sonic's friends) didn't appeared. *Guest starring: Mother Squirrel and her children (from the Gruffalo & the Gruffalo's Child) **it also marks the first Sonic Storm Adventure movie to be in direct-to-video, instead of the YouTube video. **In contrast to the competitive studio days of the Golden Age of Hollywood, this project had four major companies team up for production (Universal, Columbia, Fox and MGM). **this is the first film that Cameron didn't directed the Sonic Storm Adventure movie. **this is the first part of the Sonic's Holiday Tales similar to Toy Story Toons. **the second Blue Sky Studios movie, that a music band do the music for the film (Sigór Ros), since Blue Sky first film in 1998's Bunny which was music by Tom Waits. **This is the only Ice Age film not to be distributed theatrically by 20th Century Fox, but instead Fox holds British, non-USA and worldwide rights, while Universal Pictures holds USA, Japan, Italy and Spain rights, expect for StudioCanal distributed the film in France & Germany, Svensk Filmindustri distributed it in Finland and Columbia Pictures distributed the film in non-USA, New Zealand, Australia and Italy. *In the USA and Japan only where Universal distributed, only the Universal logo appears at the beginning followed by the title (only in the USA and Japan), while Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, MGM and Blue Sky Studios logos appear after the end credits in the USA and Japan version, similar to Peter Pan (2003). *In this version, the 20th Century Fox with News Corporation byline logo is replaced with the 20th Century Fox logo with 21st Century Fox byline and the 2005-2012 Blue Sky Studios logo that was replaced by 2013-present Blue Sky Studios logo for the Sonic Adventure movie. *Contrary to the 2011 version, it featured a child actor in role of Santa Claus. *this film is set before the events of Ice Age: Continental Drift. *This film was the first motion capture theatrical release with a child actor playing the part of Santa Claus. *Amy is the only one who appeared in this film (with Sonic). *A Finnish version will be released in November 2014 (the same date that the film was released). Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Comedy